The present cooling system relates to the food industry, and more particularly, to a pan chiller system for providing uniform cooling to food pans provided in a food well.
In the food service industry, it is important to maintain food at desired temperatures in food pans to preserve food freshness. Accordingly, pan cooling/chilling systems have been developed, including that described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,068,773, which patent provides an improved chilling system utilizing a desirable rail design that flows chilled liquid coolant. However, in some instances the system of the '773 may overcool the lower portions of pans because the lower portions of pans tend to lose less heat to ambient environment.
It would be desirable to provide pan chiller system that enables better control of pan cooling, particularly as between upper and lower portions of the pans.